1. Field of the Technology
This invention relates to an insertion space checking jig for electronic components for use for checking insertion spaces on a designed or a trial-manufactured printed substrate on which electronics parts are to be inserted by an automatic insertion machine. The jig in accordance with the present invention affords a speedy and easy checking of feasibilities of the insertion spaces for automatic insertion of the electronic parts.
2. Background
Conventionally, in designing a printed substrate, location of holes for inserting electronic components such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, oscillation elements, thermistors, diodes or the like are determined by calculating with data of sizes and shapes and position of lead wires of components. However, such calculation takes a great long time and troubles and has a possibility of miscalculations; furthermore, even in such case as theoretical calculation shows the automatic insertion without touching other electronic components possible, in actual insertion process the insertion head of the automatic inserting machine sometimes happens to touch other electronic components due to errors of size and shape of the electronic components or bendings of the lead wires, thereby resulting in destroying said other components or failing to inserting desired electronic parts. Therefore, a suitable jig for easy space checking has been waited for. However since there are many sizes and shapes of the electronic components, there has not yet been proposed a jig suitable for use for various electronic components of different sizes and shapes.